


have your cake (and eat it too)

by Shinkirou



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinkirou/pseuds/Shinkirou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he certainly wasn't expecting a gift from Suoh, but he's not exactly about to turn it down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	have your cake (and eat it too)

**Author's Note:**

> i know i owe people fics but i couldn't NOT write something inspired by the poster for Munakata's birthday okay i just couldn't do it. besides, i missed Suoh's birthday, so i had to make up for it!
> 
> i swear the three winners will get their fics next!
> 
> on that note, happy (slightly belated) birthday Munakata bb ilu please stay alive through the movie
> 
> it's still before midnight some places shhh

Munakata gets off of work slightly earlier than normal at Awashima's insistence - it's his birthday, she attests, and he should be out celebrating. 

He'd been caught off-guard by a surprise party that his subordinates had thrown him earlier in the day, thanks to Fushimi keeping him from going back to the office for a while, but had quite an enjoyable time. Of course, he was still technically on-call if anything occurred, always was, but figured that if he wasn't necessary at the office at that moment, it wouldn't hurt to leave early.

As such, he is at a cafe downtown, eating a few sweets and drinking tea. For the time being, he is merely sitting, reading a book he'd been meaning to get around to for quite some time, and wondering what he should do with the rest of his evening, provided his presence isn't needed at Scepter4 for the rest of the night. It had actually been a fairly quiet day, after he'd gotten his work done in the morning, so he's hoping it remains calm enough that he does not need to return.

He only glances up when someone tugs out the chair on the other side of his table, and is surprised by how _un_ surprised he is to see Suoh flopping into it as though he belongs. Munakata watches him for a moment before speaking up, a little curious, "Good afternoon, Suoh Mikoto. What brings you here?"

It isn't as though they've never run into each other in public or anything - in fact, it's frustratingly common - so the fact that Suoh is at this tiny cafe is only a little curious. Suoh leans over the table a little, "S'your birthday."

Munakata nods slowly, "Yes, it is." If this is going somewhere, he fails to see it. 

Suoh leans back in his chair again, stretches, and finally continues, "You gonna eat that?"

It's... Not exactly what Munakata's expecting, and he glances down at the little cake that the cafe had given him due to it being his birthday. "I had intended on doing so, yes. I was merely finishing this," he gestures to the mochi on a little plate in front of him, then sighs a little, "why, do you want a piece?"

Suoh smirks a little, and Munakata reflexively frowns. He hates not knowing what Suoh is up to, particularly when they're right in front of each other. Suoh shakes his head, though, and says, "Get it to go."

Munakata doesn't see why he should, but sighs and flags a waitress, asking her to box it for him. Suoh clearly wants something, anyway, and Munakata has long since known that so long as it keeps Suoh from destroying public property, it is far easier to simply go along with it. 

He finishes up his snacks and tea, bookmarks his page, and pays before finally asking, "And where might we be going?"

Suoh shrugs as they head out onto the street, "A hotel." Then he looks over and smirks, eyebrow raised, "Unless you wanna invite me over to your place."

Munakata certainly doesn't want to do that, but at least Suoh's answer has given him some semblance of a clue as to what Suoh's intentions apparently are. Part of him wants to decline merely because he's not overly fond of the way Suoh seems so assured that things are going to go his way, but on the other hand, if this really is leading where he thinks it is, then it will be pleasurable enough that he can overlook Suoh's ego for a while. Actually, on second thought, he cedes, "Fine. My apartment it is, then." 

Suoh looks a little surprised, but falls into step beside him. He doesn't know where they're going, after all. Ordinarily a hotel would be adequate, but... If Suoh's going to insist, then Munakata wants to try some things. 

It's his birthday, after all. 

They reach Munakata's apartment without incident, and Suoh noses around for a bit. Munakata allows him to, doesn't have anything that he would particularly care if Suoh sees, and moves to put the cake in the fridge. Suoh stops him, taking the cake from him without explanation, and simply says, "Been a while since I've seen you out of uniform."

Munakata's only wearing a simple suit, having intended on going to dinner at a classier restaurant later in the evening, but he supposes it has been a while since they've run into each other outside of work. Of course, Suoh looks the same as always. "You should try different clothes every once in a while. I do worry about how limited your wardrobe is." 

Suoh snorts. "You just wanna see me cleaned up."

Munakata glances over at him, running appraising eyes over him. Suoh, of course, doesn't move, merely meets Munakata's gaze when he's done, and says, "Well?"

It's not like he doesn't know what Suoh looks like, even naked, but he can admit that he has some difficulty picturing it. "I suppose I am interested, yes."

Suoh shrugs amicably, "Then lemme borrow one of yours."

Munakata blinks a few times, slowly, trying to process that statement, but eventually his brain supplies that yes, he and Suoh have a similar enough build that such a thing should be fairly simple. Still, Suoh's not usually quite so generous, and so Munakata inquires lightly, "What's in it for you?"

Suoh shakes his head and exhales a cloud of smoke, "Nothin'. But it's your birthday, right?" 

Munakata supposes that yes, it is, and moves to lead Suoh into his bedroom. 

He lets Suoh dress himself, for the most part, wanting to only see the end result and thus facing away until Suoh makes a noise of confirmation. He moves over and straightens the tie a little, then steps back again. 

Suoh really does clean up well, and Munakata stares a fair bit. A simple change of clothing... It's a little annoying, actually. But before he can dwell on that too long, Suoh's making a vaguely agitated noise and loosening the tie and undoing the top button of his borrowed shirt. He complains mildly, something about being too warm, but Munakata's not really paying attention anymore. 

If he'd thought Suoh looked good a few seconds ago, it's nothing compared to now. This suits him so much better, that unprofessional, unrefined edge, while still managing to look cocky and unconcerned with the world. 

Munakata's closed the distance between them before he realizes what he's doing, and bites a little at the exposed slope of Suoh's neck. He doesn't do it hard enough to leave a mark, though he does consider it - it would certainly add to Suoh's present 'disheveled but still dressy' look - but it'd be too much of a hassle if anyone asked him where he got it. 

Suoh shifts a little, snorts, amused, "That good?" 

"Don't flatter yourself."

"Don't have to, you're doin' it for me." 

Munakata silences him with a kiss, feeling this argument is a waste of time. Suoh accepts easily, mouth opening under Munakata's without hesitation, letting Munakata push him back toward the bed. He flops backwards onto it, then presses a hand to Munakata's shoulder to stop him, "Got you a gift. Coat pocket."

"Couldn't you have said that before..." Munakata grumbles to himself, then moves to find where Suoh had dropped his coat. He digs through the pockets, a little confused when he feels something rather... Silky. A length of dark blue ribbon, as it turns out to be. He glances over at Suoh, who's smirking like the cat that got the cream.

It takes Munakata a moment to realize that yes, the ribbon is the gift. He turns it over in his hand slowly, wondering what the meaning of it is, then tugs sharply on it as inspiration comes to him - it's surprisingly durable. 

_Oh._

Seems Suoh's indulging him, indeed. It's rare that either of them will allow the other to tie them up, but they both seem to enjoy it rather a lot when it does happen. 

Suoh starts tugging off the suit even before Munakata finishes imaging how this is all going to play out, and wondering what he wants to do - he's going to tie Suoh up, of course, but he's torn between riding him or fucking him slow, leaving him unable to touch in either scenario. The thought of all of the options has him half-hard already, and he starts taking off his own suit, as well, stripping away the layers of material faster than he would normally. 

So much for dinner. But he supposes this is an acceptable trade-off. 

The cake rests on the bedside table, Suoh having placed it there once he started changing clothes, and Munakata spares it a curious glance before Suoh tugs him down onto the bed again, each of them stripped naked, ribbon still in Munakata's hand. He has to know, needs to ask, "I suppose you took the cake for a reason?"

Suoh grins a little and nods, but doesn't expand on the reason, instead lifting his arms above his head, near the headboard. Munakata doesn't waste any more time, moves to tie Suoh's arms together and then to the headboard - there's plenty of ribbon left over, though, so Munakata uses his aura to slice through it, then glances at Suoh's mouth.

Suoh stares back, looking a little exasperated, but opens his mouth obligingly, and Munakata ties the ribbon around the back of his head. Two loops - enough that Suoh shifts his jaw a little to make it settle more comfortably in his mouth, but not so much that he'll choke on it. 

... Probably. 

Suoh shifts a little impatiently, and Munakata strokes his cock firmly to keep him from trying to buck too much. He's decided that yes, he's going to take this nice and slow, might let Suoh fuck him afterward, but first he's going to make Suoh writhe with need, delay his orgasm and keep him straining for as long as Munakata can bear. 

The third length of ribbon winds around Suoh's cock, fairly tight. Suoh looks a little started at that, jerks when the satiny material first touches him, but doesn't really object. If he really hated it, he could simply burn the ribbon with his aura, so the fact that he lets it remain means that he'll let Munakata get away with it, at least for now. 

Munakata leans over and nips at the underside of Suoh's jaw, and gives his cock another few firm but slow strokes over the ribbon - a reward for behaving so well, perhaps. Suoh jerks a little and gives a quiet moan, half-muffled by the ribbon, and his eyes are half-lidded when Munakata pulls back and reaches for the nightstand's top drawer. He grabs the familiar bottle of lube and slicks three fingers, then shifts back down the bed and spreads Suoh's legs wider, sitting between them and teasing Suoh for a moment before pressing his first finger in. 

Suoh makes an impatient noise, clearly able to take more than that, but Munakata just chides him lightly and slides his finger in teasingly slowly, then back out again at the same pace. Suoh's arms strain a little against the ribbon, but he relents after a moment and settles back down.

Oh, Munakata's going to have _fun_ with this.

But, since Suoh is actually being quite accommodating, Munakata relents a little and presses a second finger in, and stretches them a little. Suoh shifts a little but moans appreciatively, clearly moving toward him rather than away from. Munakata seeks out his prostate and brushes over it, teasingly gently, and Suoh jerks a little again. He's not holding back on his reactions, apparently, since he almost never lets this much show, but Munakata appreciates seeing it, now. 

Suoh eventually growls a little around the ribbon, clearly reaching the limit of his patience, so Munakata presses a third finger in and stretches them out all at once. Suoh's annoyed noise breaks off into a deeper moan, and he rolls his hips a little to pull Munakata's fingers in deeper. Impatient, indeed. 

Munakata leans up over him again, nipping at his ear, murmuring, "So unruly. Fine, if you want it so badly." He trails a hand over Suoh's chest and down his stomach, feather light, just to watch him shudder, then moves back down again, slicks himself up and pulls his fingers out of Suoh, replacing them with his cock, sliding in slow. Certainly, Suoh can handle more than this, but Munakata's going to draw this out, wants to have Suoh whining and writhing, even if he can't beg for it, gagged as he is. Not that he would anyway, but it's a pleasant thought nevertheless. 

Suoh seems to relax a little now that Munakata's at least inside of him, not just teasing indefinitely, and Munakata can't help but smirk a little at how ignorant that is. As if he's going to make things easy just because of that! He sits still for longer than usual, feeling Suoh's muscles flutter around him, trying to accommodate the intrusion. Suoh seems to realize that Munakata's still not intending on making this easy on him, because he whines a little petulantly, and rolls his hips a little - Munakata immediately discourages the motion by squeezing tight on Suoh's cock, making him jolt and freeze.

Of course, it's not like he's actually going to hurt Suoh or anything, but he just can't help watching Suoh's expression grow frustrated. Clearly he hadn't planned on Munakata drawing this out so much. Just as he closes his eyes and sighs a little in resignation, Munakata abruptly moves, drawing a sharp, surprised groan from Suoh, eyes flying open again to meet Munakata's, expression torn between mildly annoyed and relieved.

Munakata's smirking, can't help it, loosening his grip a little and starting a slow pace on Suoh's cock. This time when Suoh's hips shift a little, tentatively, Munakata's grip doesn't tighten, and instead he just watches Suoh rock up into his hand, then back onto his cock. Suoh picks up the pace a little, so Munakata just keeps his hand still, letting Suoh thrust into it at his own pace, even though he obviously can't move as fast as he'd like, like this. 

Munakata takes the time to absorb all the little details he normally never pays attention to - the furrow in Suoh's brow as he does all of the work, the way his stomach clenches and stretches as he tries to use Munakata's body for his own pleasure from about the least helpful position possible, the tiny noises he's making, the contrast of the dark blue ribbon against the red flush of Suoh's cock... Munakata leans over and kisses him again, trails his tongue over the already-damp ribbon, and Suoh surges up a little to try to align their lips. 

Instead, Munakata pulls back, and Suoh frowns as much as he can around the ribbon. "Patience, Suoh."

Suoh looks like he has something to say to that, tugs at the ribbon holding his wrists again, but Munakata just draws out of him, drops a hand to his hip to still him, and thrusts back in. His other hand starts moving on Suoh's cock again, a little faster, allowing Suoh to relax a little, letting Munakata do more of the work, even if the pace is still a little slow for his liking.

Suoh starts to look a little desperate, arms really straining against the ribbon now, but Munakata's not concerned about it. Even if the ribbon bites into his wrists, it's no secret that Suoh enjoys a little pain. Munakata leans over and bites him on the chest, drawing a startled moan from Suoh, whose rhythm stutters a little, and Munakata finally rewards him a little by finally giving him what he wants, a hard, fast pace that leaves the both of them shuddering. Suoh moans his appreciation loudly, arms tugging even harder against the ribbon - it's clear he wants to hold on to Munakata, wants to claw at his back and shoulders and prevent him from pulling away, wants nothing more than to keep Munakata here and pleasuring him, to keep enjoying this, because he very much _is_.

Munakata had intended on holding out for longer than this, teasing Suoh to the edge and stopping as many times as he could bear, but watching Suoh debase himself like this, completely unashamed about enjoying this, makes Munakata want to reward him. So all at once he shifts the angle of his thrusts to get a little deeper, dragging over Suoh's prostate with every movement, and Suoh moans behind the ribbon, entire body shuddering. Munakata's hand takes up a faster pace on him, then pulls the ribbon tighter for just a moment, just to watch Suoh's eyes fly open in dismay at the thought that Munakata's not going to let him come, but then he loosens it instead, trails it over the sensitive head of Suoh's cock, and Suoh spills over his own stomach and Munakata's chest with a drawn-out groan. The subsequent clenching of his muscles means Munakata only gets a few more thrusts in before he orgasms, too, with a shudder and a grunt. 

He waits a moment before pulling out, making Suoh give a noise of mild protest, then leans down to lap at Suoh's stomach which in turn makes Suoh suck in a sharp breath, stomach clenching. Munakata tilts his head to glance up at him, licking his lips a little, eyes half lidded, and Suoh's arms strain against the ribbon again, expression showing just how much he appreciates the sight. Munakata obliges him, leans up over him again and unties the ribbon in Suoh's mouth, leans in to kiss him wetly, Suoh tilting his head up as much as he can to press his tongue against Munakata's desperately. 

Munakata keeps the pace nice and slow, loving the way Suoh's whole body is taught even though he's come already, leaning up as much as his bound arms will allow, just to try and kiss Munakata. Feeling him so desperate, watching the tiny tremors running through Suoh's arms as he strains against the ribbons... Munakata bites Suoh's bottom lip a little, then reaches up to undo the ribbon. Suoh arches up immediately, arms around Munakata's neck, tugging him close. Eventually he breaks the kiss, panting against Munakata's mouth, "Shoulda known you were gonna be a damn tease." 

Munakata smirks a little and kisses him lightly as he calms down, then replies, "As if you didn't enjoy it."

Suoh grins a little shakily in return, "Never said I didn't."

Munakata reaches a hand up to brush at Suoh's hair a little, then glances over at the cake. "So, the purpose of that...?"

Suoh looks over too, then just says, "Why don't I show you?"

Munakata raises a brow, but moves to let Suoh up - to his surprise, Suoh pushes a little at his shoulder, gesturing for him to lay down on his back. He allows that, and Suoh retrieves a tiny chunk of the cake, not even a proper slice. Before Munakata can further question Suoh, he turns and sticks the same hand on Munakata's cock, making him jolt - he's only just barely finished coming down from his high, so he's still a little sensitive, and there's no mistaking the way Suoh grins and dips his head to follow. 

Even though he sees it coming, he still gasps when Suoh's lips wrap around the head. They know from experience that they can go more than one round, and this time seems to be no different, Munakata feeling his body respond and heat pool in his gut all over again. _Damn_ , if Suoh isn't good at this, sucks with just the perfect amount of pressure, flicks his tongue to clean off all the cake and then simply to get Munakata fully hard again. 

Munakata laughs a little shakily, dropping one hand down to tug at Suoh's hair lightly, then confesses all of a sudden, "I was considering riding you. While you were still tied up. Make it so you couldn't touch me, make you watch me get off using your body as I please." 

This time when Suoh's breath hitches, it results in Munakata gasping, too, because damn if that doesn't feel good. Suoh pulls off but doesn't move far, exhaling warm breath against the flushed skin in front of his mouth, voice a little hoarse, "Why don't you, then?" 

Munakata tilts his head, pretending to consider that, then nods, and isn't surprised when Suoh moves back up the bed almost instantly, rolling onto his back and offering up his arms again. Munakata finds the discarded ribbon, ties Suoh to the bedpost again, then reaches down to find the lube and press two fingers into himself, this time. Suoh's eyes are fixed on Munakata's hand, watching intently as he prepares himself, and Munakata moans a little, more for show and to rile Suoh up than anything, but it isn't as though this isn't pleasurable, either. He searches out his own prostate, shudders hard when he finds it, then pants out, teasing all over again, "Or maybe I'll just get myself off while you watch, tied up and helpless." 

Suoh groans a little as his words, even though they're both aware he's not actually helpless. "Munakata..."

Munakata smirks a little, though it rapidly drops into a moan again as he presses a third finger in, stretching them out and thrusting them at a quick pace. Suoh's already squirming a little, and Munakata really does want to ride him, so he withdraws his fingers with a little whimper at the loss, slicks Suoh's cock, positions himself over it straddling Suoh's thighs, and slides down in one smooth motion. 

Suoh groans, arms already straining against the ribbon again.

Munakata has no idea why he agreed to being tied up again, since he's only frustrating himself, but he can't really dwell on it, feeling full and trembling a little as his body adjusts. Just as he's about to begin moving, Suoh rolls his hips, forcing Munakata to rock with them, making them both moan a little. 

It really would be a lot easier on Munakata if Suoh's hands were free to hold onto his hips, make moving easier, but Munakata really does enjoy watching Suoh's tormented expression when it's clear that he wants nothing more than to do exactly that, but can't. Unfortunately, since they'd both already come once, it'll take more work to come again, so he probably will have to untie Suoh at some point, but for now he's content watching Suoh squirm. 

He starts slow, one hand stroking himself while the other braces against the bed to support himself. He's still a little sensitive, and aware that he's gasping and moaning quietly, but also aware that Suoh's attention is completely fixed on him. He doesn't intend to disappoint.

Munakata's head lolls back a little as he pants and begins moving both his hand and hips a little faster, and he revels in the shivers he can feel moving through Suoh's body - he must be cursing the ribbon again. Munakata lets himself be a little more vocal than he usually would, picking up his pace a little, and whining strings of "Suoh"s and "please"s desperately, because he's nothing if not a tease.

It takes a second before the smell of something burning reaches his nose, and by the time it does, Suoh's already sitting up, hands on Munakata's hips, ribbon a little pile of ash near the headboard. Munakata barely has time to moan a little "Suoh" before he's suddenly being _slammed_ into, choking on a moan and scrabbling his hands up to Suoh's shoulders to hang on tight. He drops his face to Suoh's throat, unable to stop his moans now even if he wanted to, and Suoh is relentless, stroking him fast and thrusting up into him hard - Munakata bears his hips down after a few seconds of trying to adjust to the pace, and sounds absolutely pleading when he whines out "Suoh, _please_ , don't stop, I need-"

Suoh growls and bites the slope of his throat, hard enough to leave a mark, and Munakata jerks hard and spills between their bodies and over Suoh's hand. Munakata drags his nails over Suoh's back, digging into his shoulders in retaliation, and Suoh moans out " _Munakata_ " as he comes a second time.

Neither of them can move for a moment, breathing harshly against each other's necks. Eventually Munakata laughs a little, unsteady, "So much for the ribbon."

Suoh takes another moment to calm his breathing a little, then snorts lightly, "You still have the other two pieces." 

Munakata hums in affirmation, then nips lightly at Suoh's ear, murmuring directly against the shell, "We're definitely going to do this again."

Suoh nods his agreement, then slowly lifts Munakata off of himself, only to pull him down to the bed and snuggle against him, clearly prepared to nap. Munakata makes a noise of protest, leans over to grab some tissues from the nightstand so they can at least clean up a little, if they're not going to shower now. He catches sight of the cake, and muses, "What should I do with that?"

Suoh grins, and says, "We'll use it later. It's still your birthday for another..." He pauses to glance at the clock, "seven hours. I'm not done with you."

Munakata shudders at his tone, and the promise it contains, and replies, "I look forward to it."


End file.
